


Heat Wave

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really hot day in Cascade leads to naked skin and revelations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

It was the worst heat wave Jim had experienced since his early childhood. The criminals were hiding from the heat while obviously all lunatics and lunatic wanna-be's had come out from where ever they normally dwelled and made Cascade to their stage. Jim had never been in so many fights with crazy people, not even in Vice. Now he was home nursing his bruises and suffering from the high temperature in the loft and the view of Sandburg in skimpy boxers. The loft was under the roof and the windows opened to the west side so the room had heated up to an unbearable degree. Blair, the modest, always clad from head to toe, had shed his clothes and put on the thinnest boxers he could find. Now he hung out in the living room reading, sprawled over the couch. 

Jim watched TV and tried hard ignore Blair's state of undress, but the smell of male sweat and freshly showered body was increasing and Jim was already holding the remote in a death grip. He couldn't escape upstairs since up there it was even hotter. Then Blair shifted and against his will Jim looked over to the other couch and saw a bit of hairy balls peeking out from the boxers. That was it! 

Jim jumped up and strolled quickly towards the kitchen, partly to avoid zoning on Blair, partly to hide his growing erection. He desperately opened the fridge and sighed when the wave of cold air hit his body. 

Back with a vengeance was the picture of the rosy flesh between Sandburg's legs. With a stifled groan, the ripped the ice box open and grabbed the frozen peas to cover his cock. 

"Gasp! Shit!" Jim squeaked. 

That had been too much too fast; he went to his knees and muttered, "Everything okay, Blair!" Because he knew Blair would come looking after him. 

Kneeling on the kitchen floor, he contemplated his miserable life. When Blair explained the thing with the pheromones he had finally understood. He liked to touch Blair from the beginning; he felt calm and was in a good mood around his younger friend. He had wondered about it quite a bit since he had never felt anything like that with anyone before. Now everything was clear, the only problem was he had always honestly believed he was straight. And Blair was straight too, or at last he assumed. 

He wanted to crawl into the fridge and close the door, die fast and easy from the cold and lack of air. That wouldn't make things really easier. Blair would have to hide his body and the result would be the same as if he came out to Blair. Then his friend would slug him and kill him slowly in some wicked anthropological way. He couldn't do that to his best friend. Besides he would have to clear out the fridge and no way he would do that in this heat. Blair would also notice the piles of food on the kitchen counter. 

Jim tried to breathe calmly; the frozen peas were already wetting his boxers. And while his dick was turning into a piece of frozen meat he had an enlightenment. It was humiliating to kneel in front a fridge with frozen vegetables to help him to keep it easy with his best friend. Some kind of determination rose in him, maybe it was the heat that made him bold or maybe he had simply enough of all this shit. 

He threw the peas in the sink and walked proudly into the living room with the support of a new bottle of beer to hold onto and planted himself in front of Blair. Blair looked up. 

"I can't take it any longer, Chief!" 

Puzzled, Blair looked at him, waiting for the rest of the speech. Jim waved his hand in the direction of Blair. 

"It may be a sentinel thing, with the heightened senses, I never had it when they were gone, well, to be fair I never had it!" 

Blair looked still puzzled, but there was concern now too. 

"I hope," Jim took a deep breath, "that you can do something about it." 

Blair stared uncomprehending at his friend. And Jim looked pointedly at Blair's crotch. You could see all the various emotions run over Blair's face. When realization hit, the legs snapped together and Blair blushed furiously. Jim crossed his arms over his chest and made a 'See, your fault' -face. 

"I'm sorry, man! I had no clue! I....." Blair rubbed his face and tucked his hair behind his ears. 

Jim sighed and let himself drop on the other couch. 

Blair wandered over to Jim and sat on the coffee table, legs spread again, but Jim refrained mentioning the teasing view. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"I think from the beginning. It's your pheromones, they make me...." 

Jim shrugged. "But I realized it with that thief, when you told me about the pheromones. I always figured you would slug me if I told you." 

Blair grinned and shook his head at that nonsense. 

"Well, maybe not slug me, but be mighty pissed." 

Blair grinned again and sat down next to him stroking over Jim's rather hairy forearm. 

"Shit man, I've never even looked at a guy, how should I know how to handle it!" Jim defended himself. "There is always something like love between two friends." 

"Love, Jim?" 

"Yeah, love!" Jim retorted brusquely, as if this was clear from the beginning. 

"Do you want to see the rest of me, touch me, taste me?" Blair breathed hoarsely. 

Jim squinted at Blair as if he had finally had lost it. "Are you nuts?" 

"I have nuts and a dick and you seem to like that." 

"Are you seriously telling me -me!! - that you want to have sex with me?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"Sure!" 

"Shit! The heat has gotten to you too. This is a heat stroke. You can't mean this seriously!" 

Jim held his hand against his forehead and against Blair's to compare their temperature. Blair didn't bother. 

"Why not? Maybe your pheromones are working on me too." 

"Really?" Jim had never thought of that, although he had read that it was a mutual thing. "So what do you want to do?" Jim turned and looked expectantly at his friend, since this had suddenly turned into something desirable. He was desirable. 

"Have you been with a guy before?" 

"No!" Jim said impatiently, "I told you that already." 

"So, I'll show you the ropes." 

"You?" Jim gaped. "You?" 

Blair grinned evilly. And Jim tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. 

"Okay!" He said gamely. 

"Okay!" Blair echoed. 

Jim got a dreamy expression at the possibilities and Blair grabbed Jim's hand before he could change his mind and dragged him up to his bedroom. He pushed him on the bed and straddled the powerful body. 

"Let's see....where to begin?" 

Blair's hungry gaze wandered over the willing flesh that once belonged to James Ellison. Now the body was property of Blair Sandburg with all interests. 

Jim pushed his hips up as a suggestion and the rest was lost in a haze of heat and motion. 

* * *

Sated, Jim woke up from a deep growling sound. He stared up at the skylight. He could feel the cold window glass and the approaching storm on his skin, while the bundle tucked at his side was hot and sweaty. When the first drops hit the glass noisily, Jim sighed delighted, Cascade was turning back to normal - actually, with a slight improvement. 

* * *


End file.
